


May I Have This Dance?

by SasseriaDavies



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasseriaDavies/pseuds/SasseriaDavies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom is only two weeks away, and when Gavin finds out that Michael doesn't know how to waltz, he takes it on himself to teach the Jersey boy a few moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

Gavin grinned as he sat himself down next to his best friend in his backyard against the tree, books in hand. “You gonna help with this science or what, Gav?” Michael grinned back, nudging the other playfully. The two completed the worksheet quickly under Gavin’s knowledge, and their topic of conversation soon led to prom, happening in only two short weeks. Gavin had already said he planned on going stag, or not at all. Michael, however, was planning to ask a girl named Louise in his History class. Apparently she was ‘fucking smoking hot, dude’. Gavin didn’t see the appeal, but then he was interested in redheads more than blondes. Curly haired redheads, with short tempers and freckles and cute smiles…

The Brit shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his head to his face his friend. “So how are you planning to ask?” Michael frowned. “I dunno, dude. I was just gonna, you know, ask her.” Gavin expression matched the redhead’s and he raised an eyebrow. “What? Is that a problem?”

“This is senior prom, The Last Waltz! No presentation?” He smirked as Michael dropped his gaze. “You mean like roses? That’s Ray’s thing.” He paused before looking back up at Gavin. “We’re not actually gonna have to waltz, right?” The taller male turned his body to fully face Michael. “You don’t know how to waltz?” Michael shook his head. “Who the fuck knows how to waltz?”

“I do. And I’m going to teach you.” He clambered up and yanked the protesting American up too. “Oh, come on, Michael! It’s super easy.” Michael sighed, trying not to think of the soft hand holding his, the way their palms fit together perfectly against each other… Get it together, Jones. This is Gavin.

Gavin yanked out his iPod and pulled up a playlist, quickly clicking on Waltz No. 2. The music started and the shorter male rolled his eyes. “I’ll be the girl. Okay, you want to start by putting that hand on my waist and the other holding my hand like this.” Gavin moved his hands, and almost giggled at the feel of the hesitant hand holding his and the one on his waist. It was almost as if they really were dancing at prom. "This is stupid, Gav." Michael groaned, although he didn't pull away. Gavin rolled his eyes in a good-natured way. "Shut up and listen." He scolded.

“Then, pull me close, and step forward.” Michael did as instructed and Gavin stepped back, matching the boys feet. They started to dance to the music, and the Brit noted how well of a dancer Michael was. He smiled as he watched the redhead staring down at his own feet, thereby making it more difficult for himself to dance. He smiled. “Hey. Don’t look down; just keep looking into my eyes.”

The American would have said something then, or at least scoffed, if not for the very strange feeling he was having. It had been like this around his best friend for a month now, like butterflies and weird fluttery feelings. Like he…. had a crush or something. Before Michael had disregarded it, before he started to notice little things about Gavin; the way his hair smelled like peaches when he’d just washed it, and how when he smiled one side of his mouth would quirk up.

Michael raised his head and looked into Gavin’s eyes, staring into the green and being captivated by it. It was all he could focus on, and until Gavin brought it to his attention, he hadn’t even noticed he was dancing.

“You’re brilliant, Michael!” Gavin beamed down at his best friend. “Now,let’s try some lifts.” The others eyes widened and he looked slightly more nervous. “Okay, Gav. Whatever you say.” The Brit smirked. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it.” As the two turned and stepped to the music, Michael just tried to do what felt right. He spun the teen out, then tugged him spinning back into his arms, before placing both hands on his waist and lifting into the air and spinning. He placed him down quickly, surprised how light the teen was. “Jeez, Gav, are you part helium or something?” Gavin chuckled as the two danced on, spinning to the music enthusiastically, making their way around the garden.

Both would be lying if they said they weren’t having fun.

As the piece came to an end, Michael shakily decided to dip Gavin. He braved himself to it, looking deep into the green eyes he had come to… fuck it, the eyes he’d come to adore for reassurance. They sparkled and the American let the boy fall into his arms, just as the music cut out, and silence took over. The two seemed to be frozen into position, staring at each other. Michael saw Gavin’s gaze flit down to his pink lips, before sliding back to his eyes. He in turn looked and Gavin, slowly leaning in until their lips pressed against each other. It was a slow, hesitant kiss, both of them testing it out. The redhead gently ran his tongue along Gavin’s bottom lip, and the taller boy moaned quietly. He was the first to pull away, and Gavin straightened up. “Hey, Gav?” He adjusted his beanie as the boy bit his lip. “Yeah, Michael?” Gavin couldn’t breathe, still relishing the fact that Michael Jones had voluntarily kissed him. “Where’d you learn to dance like that?” His best friend smiled gently. “I went to a dance class growing up.” Michael paused as thoughts of going to prom with Louise suddenly repulsed him. He knew what he wanted now. Now that he had the guts to admit it to himself. “Also, wanna go to prom together? I think I’d rather dance with you than anyone else. And k-kiss you.” He cursed himself for stuttering, but not for long as he soon had an armful of Gavin, who had flung his arms around Michael’s neck. “I’d love to!”

He chuckled and kissed Gavin’s cheek lightly. “We could go to dinner first?” The sandy haired teen just nodded, sure he had died and gone to heaven.

Maybe dancing wasn’t all that bad, Michael decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about a prom sequel, with a hint of possessive!Michael. Anyone down for that?
> 
> I wrote this listening to May I Have This Dance from High School Musical. Don't judge me.


End file.
